


folded up like paper dolls and little notes

by Lilly_C



Series: Exchanges [11]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Episode: s02e10 Remember Me, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nightmares, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Upon completing the third round of checks, Jane said, “C’mon Maur, there are no monsters in the closet.”





	folded up like paper dolls and little notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doranwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/gifts).



> Canon divergent AU for Remember Me, with references to See One Do One Teach One and I’m Your Boogie Man.

Time could speed up, slow down or as Jane realised while she was pacing the waiting area biting down on her thumb it could grind to a complete halt like rush hour traffic, she hadn’t realised that she had started glaring at anyone who walked by that wasn’t Maura’s doctor. Frost and Korsak were fidgeting while attempting to get comfortable on the hard plastic chairs as well as been on alert for any potential threats while they waited for Maura. She had been taken in to a room for a private examination and a rape kit although Hoyt had been stopped just moments before he could penetrate by the detectives arrival, she had some cuts and burns on her inner thighs from the taser that Hoyt and Mason had been threatening them with at the prison infirmary.

Maura was numb and dazed from the ordeal, mutely nodding whenever the doctor asked her a question, telling what she was doing every step of the way. The doctor had seen this affect on victims too many times to count yet seeing someone like Maura who’s work was well known throughout the city, it was a little disconcerting to see her being so detached from the reality of her situation and not really taking in what had happened to her.

Once the doctor informed her that she had finished, she asked, “Do you have someone to take you home?”

“My friends, they’re outside. Could you let them know you’re finished?” she asked, anxious at the prospect of having to leave the safety of the room.

Opening the door the doctor easily spotted the trio of detectives, Jane was still recognisable because of her own ordeal with Hoyt, approaching them to provide an update. “She’s in shock and will need someone to stay with her tonight. I’ll get the rape kit sent to the lab for processing.”

“Did he?” Korsak asked, suddenly too scared to ask the rest of a question he’d never struggled with in previous cases.

“No he didn’t but she does have some abrasions which I've cleaned and dressed but it’ll take a while for her to deal with this.”

Jane flashed a grateful smile at the doctor, entering the room, she was shocked to see Maura sitting in the corner resting her chin on her knees and crying. She carefully crouched down close to her, careful to not touch her, “I’m here to take you home,” she softly spoke.

After a little coaxing, Jane and Maura left the room, slowly making their way out of the hospital with Frost and Korsak acting as bodyguards until they were at Jane’s car and Maura was safely in the passenger seat.

Jane glanced across at Maura a few times during the short journey with her been unusually quiet all of the way back from the hospital, Maura whispered “Will you stay?” as Jane parked in front of her home.

“Of course I’ll stay.” Jane was about to help Maura with her seatbelt when she flinched at the way Jane's hand brushed against her thigh. “Sorry,” mentally kicking herself for not asking, “do you want to do this?”

Maura nodded and worked on freeing herself from the safety restraint, taking in a deep breath as she stepped out of the vehicle for the short walk to her stoop. Jane used her key to let them in. 

Once they were inside Jane turned on the lights, locking the door behind them, Maura let out another shaky breath. “We need to check,” she stated.

“Check what?”

“Every possible hiding space. I don’t want to find a single trace that man anywhere in my home.”

“We will do in a minute. I’ll make some tea,” Jane said, making her way to the kitchen, hoping that the attempted distraction would work and Maura would go to the lounge and wait or hover until their drinks were ready.

A short time later Jane entered the lounge, relieved to see Maura there, she placed two mugs on the coffee table, then sat close to Maura giving her enough space to be comfortable and not panic at the slightest accidental touches.

Sighing, Maura picked up her mug slowly sipping the still too hot contents. “I can still feel him,” she said between sips. “And I sometimes wondered how I would react to being violated and this, this is not even close to it.”

“You shouldn’t judge your reaction based on what ifs because everyone reacts to these events differently,” Jane said trying to be reassuring and not to sound a like a section from a police training manual.

“Did you?” she paused, “Did you still feel him after he trapped you in that basement?”

“For months. I could feel his breath on my cheek, hear his condescending sneer in my ear and some nights I could still feel his weight on top of me when he drove the scalpels into my hands.” Jane flashed a sad smile at Maura, this was going to take a toll on her and she had to be prepared for it even though it meant reliving some of her own ordeals with Hoyt, even those she’d learned to live with.

Maura placed her mug back on the table before slowly rising to stand. “Can we check my house?”

Jane said, “Sure we can.” Standing beside her as they began to slowly and methodically check every single room, cupboard and bay window for signs of an intruder. When Jane was satisfied that they were alone, Maura started the checks again for her own peace of mind although she still wasn’t feeling safe she knew that Jane would try to protect her, after all it wasn’t her fault they were overpowered at the prison, she felt guilty that Jane had yet another close encounter with her bogeyman.

Upon completing the third round of checks, Jane said, “C’mon Maur, there are no monsters in the closet.” Although she was suspicious of Jane’s comment because it wasn’t laced with her usual brand of sarcasm she felt assured that she was right.

While Maura turned down the bed, Jane took a spare duvet and pillows from the closet and made up the chaise lounge to sleep on for the night. As soon as Maura was settled Jane asked, “Can I turn the light out?”

Maura nodded waiting for Jane to settle down before she dare close her eyes.

_Maura was running along an isolated route close to they had found Gail Yeager's body over a year ago when she paused for a moment at hearing twigs snapping nearby. When nothing appeared she resumed her run until she started to hear the footsteps that she’d missed the first time, rather than going passed her they kept behind her gaining closer and closer to her until they collided and she was on the floor struggling with someone on top of her._

_“You changed your route Doctor Isles,” Hoyt sneered as he forcefully turned her over to look up at him. “It’s been hard to keep up with you.”_

_“You’re dead!” she snarled as she watched his face distorted into a Satan like image as Maura started fighting against him trying to get up and away from him when she began realised that her leggings had been pulled at and he was inside her. No mater how much she clawed at him or tried to kick he was too heavy for her to fight back against._

_When he had finish he kissed her cheek before running the scalpel along her thigh, marking her as his, permanently._

Waking with a start, Maura turned on the bedside light checking her surroundings, hyper-alert from the nightmare. She got out of bed and began to pace, working through a million different scenarios in her head although none of them were the right thing for what she’d just experienced in her dreams.

Jane was awoken by the now heavier footfalls close to where she was sleeping. Slowly opened her eyes to see Maura pacing the room in the dim light looking like a caged animal as she muttered something too quiet for Jane to fully hear what she was saying. She stood in front of Maura gently taking hold her hands, she asked, “Maura, what happened?” When Maura didn’t pull away at first Jane took it as a hopeful sign. “Maura,” she said again.

Maura forcefully moved her hands out of Jane's. “Don’t touch me!” quickly moving to the door. “He’s here! Hoyt’s here!” she added before fleeing the bedroom.

“Crap,” Jane cursed going after her and seeing her in the kitchen splashing cold water on her face. “You had a nightmare,” she stated, “Tell me about it.”

Maura glanced at Jane, her eyes full of tears, cheeks reddened from the crying and cold water. “It was horrid and so realistic.”

“Was it Hoyt?” When she didn’t get an answer straight away, she asked the same question again. 

“Yes,” Maura whispered lowering her head, ashamed at the events that had occurred in her dream. “I was running close to where we found Gail Yeager’s body. I stopped when I heard something, then I started when nothing appeared but he was behind me the whole time and wouldn’t go passed. Seconds later he then pushed me to the ground and forced me onto my back.”

“Go on,” Jane prompted, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.”

“He pulled at my leggings and was inside me. It was so fast and I tried to fight back. I wanted to fight back but he was just too strong and I gave up. When he was finished he kissed my cheek and cut my thigh with a scalpel.”

That explains the water Jane thought, wiping away the grime that just wasn’t there, although there was no blood on her pants leg wasn’t sure why Maura hadn’t mentioned checking her thigh for signs of injury. “What about your leg?”

“I can’t bring myself to look there because...” she paused.

Jane could have kicked herself for not realising that Maura was still bandaged on her thighs from the burns and abrasions that the taser left there earlier. “When you’re ready to look,” she offered.

A small smile appeared on Maura’s lips for the first time since they were held captive at the prison, acknowledging Jane's offer for what it was.

~

Several hours later they were still in kitchen having spent most of the night and early morning talking about the nightmares that they both have and how some just reoccur night after night for the sheer hell of it. 

“What’s the worst one?” Maura enquired, hoping that it wouldn’t be too difficult to hear. “The worst nightmare that you have?”

Jane took several moments to think about the question although, she suspected that Maura would guess that her worst nightmare also involved Hoyt. “The worst nightmare I have is when I'm back in that basement looking for Melanie when Hoyt attacks me and pins me to the floor with the scalpels.” she stopped for a moment when Maura gasped at the key scraping the lock seconds before the front door opened.

“Morning ma,” Jane said, giving Angela a talk to us later lock which she noticed and went into the annexe without saying anything.

Jane waited for a minute until she was certain that Angela wasn’t listening in before she continued. “So my worst one is when I'm the basement and I’m on the ground, shingle digging into my shoulders and back, when Hoyt kneels at my feet stretching out on top of me and I can feel everything but I can’t do a damn thing to stop him because I'm like a monarch butterfly pinned and helpless. It’s when he’s like that, that I realise I haven’t seen Melanie for a while. While Korsak did find me in time, in my dream he’s too late and Hoyt has carried out his handy work on me and when Korsak does arrive I'm covered in blood with my uterus removed but I always gasp when he tries to remove the scalpels from my hands.”

Maura sat there taking it all in, the variation of Jane's first encounter with Hoyt being particularly intriguing to her as she was now also a survivor of one of the most prolific serial killers in Massachusetts history. “That’s horrible, Jane, I'm sorry I shouldn’t have asked.”

“I’m glad that you did ask because I've never told anyone about that particular nightmare. I always felt that if I did tell the counsellors about it that they would use it to force me into desk duty and that guys like Crow would think I've finally lost it, y’know.” Jane took Maura's hands in hers again, relieved that she didn’t pull away this time. “That’s the one dream that kept me from sleeping in my bed for over a year. I could sleep for an hour or so on the couch or the floor but I couldn’t sleep in my bed. I was always a little too scared to sleep when I had that nightmare.”

“When you have nightmares now, what do you?”

Jane chuckled at the question. “I watch TV and I talk to you. Talking to you helps because we hadn’t actually met during the first Hoyt investigation and I used to see you as being neutral to it all.”

Maura moved from the stool to give Jane a hug. “Thank you for staying with me.”


End file.
